With the trend of digital convergence, the TV industry is learning the developing step of evolving traditional mobile phones to smart phone for migrating traditional television (TV) to the smart TV. The advertisement placement method of traditional TV is, for example, the advertiser pre-purchases the time slot of advertisement placement from TV station, or TV station allocates the time slot of advertisement placement, and determines the charged fees of advertisement placement according to the contents of the TV program rating before or after the advertisement. In general, the higher the TV program rating is the more the advertisement fee is.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of an exemplary advertiser pre-purchasing the time slot to the TV station. As shown in FIG. 1, program_A, program_B, and program_C represent three sequential broadcasted TV contents, and the level of TV ratings for the three TV programs is described as program_A>program_B>program_C. Thus, the advertisement fees for the two advertisements AD_w, AD_x between program_A and program_B are higher than the advertisement fees for the two advertisements AD_y, AD_z between program_B and program_C.
Existing TV advertisement placement methods have no reference to user feedback related to the TV program contents for placing advertisements that may close to the user interest, but only the advertiser pre-purchases the time slot of advertisement placement, or the TV station allocates the advertisement in different time slots, and then evaluates effectiveness and charge fee of advertisement placement according to the program rating. The higher the rating is, the more the paid fee is. The increase or decrease of charge fee follows with the program rating and the good or the bad time slot. Advertiser evaluates the effectiveness of TV advertisements by taking the Cost Per Rating Point (CPRP) and the Cost Per Mille (CPM) as the indicator for TV advertisement effectiveness. The CPRP is the required cost of obtaining one percentage point of program rating. The CPM is the required cost of an advertisement delivered to 1000 people.
For an advertiser, focusing on some specific user groups or responding resources of reactive feedback of users may strengthen advertisement effectiveness of the time slot. The level of program rating is not the same as that of advertisement effectiveness, so that selecting the time slot for an advertisement according to the program rating is not an effective method. For a TV station, the aforementioned existing method may not estimate delivery scheme, order, and time slot of the advertisement for maximizing advertisement effectiveness. And users are more easily or likely to watch the advertisements that are unrelated to TV program contents or user's interests.
There are a variety of evolving directions for TV manufacturers and developers. For example, links the TV with the Internet, combines the TV with the social network, develops network services suitable for TV usage; or designs TV remote controller more suitable for user operating, creates all new user experience of interacting with TV, etc., for re-developing TV into the smart TV more suitable as the home entertainment core in the Internet age. After the popularity of the smart TV, one may rely on the smart TV to accomplish many things that the traditional TV can not achieve.
One technology determines how many people and who are the people in a particular group at a public place and recommends an appropriate advertisement according to characteristics of these people through photography and biometrics. One technology records user online behavior of using an online access device such as personal computer (PC) and then broadcasts a specific advertisement on this user's another display element, such as set-up box by referring to the user online activity of using the online access device. One technology presents different types of advertisements based on a user's pre-set characteristic value. The user may generate voting information based on the advertisement to indicate whether the advertisement is of interest. The system may update the user pre-set characteristic value based on the user's preference information to further present new suitable advertisements, which may be closer to the personalized advertisement.
Another technology performs advertisement delivery based on user's social network information and online behavior. This technology performs group classification for different users' social information and online behavior, and delivers advertisements to one or more users in the group. Therefore, the user may sort the advertisements and send the sorted advertisements to others. Yet another technology relates to a method for performing online advertisement delivery. This method categorizes advertisements, delivers advertisements to users, and collects users' feedback on the categorized advertisement (the users' feedback may contain, for example, whether there is a clicked-on, or direct turn-off, etc.), and then the users' feedback is integrated into existing standard.
Yet another technology relates to a method for intelligent dynamic marketing data collection and advertisement delivery. As shown in the flowchart of FIG. 2, the method analyzes the consumer data through collecting data and Internet Protocol (IP) addresses of consumers to determine one or more appropriate advertisements for the consumers, and transmits the appropriate information to the consumers through the IP addresses of the consumers.
One technical paper relates to online scheduling of targeted advertisements for IPTV (Internet Protocol TV) based on user interest. This technical paper provides a personalized advertisement bidding model on the IPTV, wherein the user profile and the advertisement insertion system are limited by constraints of bidding and budget, to determine the advertisement to be broadcasted according to the bidding result. Also a technical paper relates to determine the advertisement broadcasting to which user based on the user data stored in the home set-up box. The user data may contain such as user occupation, user location, and current and past user behavior. The technology also constructs context aware environments according to the user-related information, and delivers appropriate advertisements in accordance with different time slots.
There is a method called VideoSense that automatically determines to insert video advertisements according to the text appeared in the video, or the description of the video. A technology of paper recommends the personalized advertisement based on the user's interest and the TV program content. This technology collects user's personal information, and divides users into different user groups according to user's interest. An advertisement agent calculates offline the relationship between TV advertisements to be broadcasted and user groups. When the user watches TV, this technology broadcasts the advertisements that the user group is most interested in the TV program content for the users.
One technical paper discloses an intelligent video advertisement overlay system. This technology does not place the advertisement in a fixed position. As shown in FIG. 3, it identifies a significant degree by text and face identification on the video image, and performs advertisement scheduling to place suitable video at the location less affecting user's watching. Yet some techniques provide the solution for placing TV advertisements, including such as providing a web interface for the selection of advertisers, choosing the user groups of specific attributes, and so on.
Therefore, if the advertisers may establish the correlation of TV programs and advertisement contents for specific user groups, or by incorporated feedback from the user for the TV program content, dynamically determine the advertisement after the TV program, and then estimate the broadcast method, order, and time slot of the advertisement to maximize the advertisement effectiveness; then the allocating advertisement techniques on how to achieve common benefit of the advertisers and the user side, in accordance with these features, are indispensable.